Rara no, especial
by Misila
Summary: Hermione hace cosas raras sin querer. Y normalmente, acaba hiriendo a los demás. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan rara?


Como ya vengo diciendo, ni Hermione ni el anciano excéntrico son míos. Sí lo son Brenda Simpson, Sue, el señor Smith y la señorita Collins. Aunque seguro que todos habéis conocido a alguna Brenda en vuestra vida.

* * *

><p><em>Rara no, especial<em>

Hermione no entiende aún cómo ha podido despertar contenta por la mañana.

Porque sólo lleva hora y media en el colegio, y las cosas no podrían ir peor.

En esos momentos, está escondida en el rincón más recóndito e inaccesible del patio de la escuela; para ser sincera, ni ella comprende del todo cómo se las ha ingeniado para trepar hasta el tejado con sus diez años, su metro treinta y pico y su poca afición por el deporte. Oh, sin olvidar su gastadísimo ejemplar de _El__principito_, al que pronto tendrá que fijar la contraportada con celo.

La niña intenta rememorar lo ocurrido y encontrarle una explicación lógica y que no desafíe ninguna ley de la física. Tarea altamente difícil cuando acabas de estampar a tu compañera de clase más repelente y estúpida contra un árbol.

Intentando calmarse, Hermione empieza recordando cómo ha empezado todo.

Se ha levantado sonriendo; ha soñado algo bonito. Su madre le ha dejado la ropa preparada sobre la cama, y se la ha puesto después de desayunar. Luego se ha recogido esa cosa con textura parecida a un estropajo que sus padres se siguen empeñando en llamar pelo en una trenza, ha cogido la mochila y ha ido en el coche con papá.

Hasta ahí todo bien.

Pero en cuanto papá la ha hecho bajarse del coche en la puerta del cole y se ha ido a trabajar a la consulta, Brenda, esa niña tan guapa, con su maravilloso pelo rubio, sus ojos rasgados, sus tres novios y que probablemente repetirá otras tantas veces, ha empezado a decirle rara y a meterse con su pelo. Y con su libro de _El__principito_. Hermione, a estas alturas, ha aprendido a dejar que le resbale. Se ha limitado a pedirle que madure y que insulte a otra persona para variar, y ha entrado en la clase con toda la dignidad posible.

Pero Brenda y su amiga Sue (una niña que la sigue a todos lados, con el pelo negro, los ojos grises y, en opinión de Hermione, tres neuronas-eso contando al alza) se las han ingeniado para sentarse justo detrás de ella en clase. Se han pasado toda la hora de Conocimiento del Medio llamándole rara e impidiéndole atender al señor Smith. Cuando ha sonado la sirena, Hermione estaba a punto de darles un puñetazo a ambas. Pero se ha contenido. Si ya nadie la quiere en la clase, si pega a la niña con más admiradores de la escuela la echan a patadas.

Luego ha llegado la hora de Educación Física. Para su alegría, la señora Collins les ha dejado juego libre, lo que ha permitido a Hermione dejar su libro junto a un cedro y dedicarse a jugar con un aro. Sin embargo, parece que Brenda y Sue no tienen nada mejor a lo que dedicarse que hacerle la vida imposible. Así que se han dedicado a meterse con su afición por los libros y con _El__principito_. Cuando Hermione ha estallado ha sido cuando esa estúpida que es Brenda Simpson ha cogido su libro favorito y ha comentado que tendría más utilidad alimentando una hoguera.

No la ha tocado; de hecho, estaba a dos metros de ella y Sue. Lo único que sabe es que al segundo siguiente una fuerza invisible ha lanzado a Brenda derechita al cedro, produciendo un sonido parecido a cuando se pisa un insecto.

Todo lo que Hermione ha sido capaz de hacer es recoger su libro, que se había caído al suelo, mientras Brenda lloriqueaba y Sue llamaba a gritos a la profesora, y correr a toda velocidad, lo más lejos posible. Hasta que ha llegado a la caseta donde se guardan los trastos de la limpieza, y de repente se ha encontrado en el tejado.

Hermione se estremece y solloza de nuevo. Tiene ya la nariz roja y apenas ve nada a través de las lágrimas.

No llora porque se arrepienta de haber hecho daño a Brenda; de hecho, se lo merece. Llora por dos motivos muy distintos.

El primero es que sigue sin saber cómo ha hecho eso, al igual que tampoco comprende cómo ha levitado hasta llegar al tejado de la caseta. Y no sólo eso. Siempre que Hermione se asusta o se enfada mucho, cosas inexplicables suceden a su alrededor. Y le asusta no poder controlarlo, porque hoy ha sido Brenda, que a fin de cuentas no le importa. Pero, ¿y si un día se enfada porque su madre la castiga o su padre no accede a algún capricho? ¿Y si les hace daño a ellos?

El segundo motivo es casi consecuencia del primero. Porque Brenda y Sue tienen razón, a fin de cuentas; es un bicho raro, es extraña a más no poder. Hermione se pregunta si algún día dejará de hacer cosas raras y desea con todo su corazón que así sea; porque, de lo contrario, tendrá que irse lejos de la gente para no hacerle daño, y estar sola el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo, aunque ella no lo sepa, no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que un hombre alto, anciano y excéntrico se presente en su casa y le explique que lo que hace y no puede explicar tiene un nombre; que no sólo hace daño con esa capacidad suya, sino que también puede crear cosas bellas e increíbles, en cuanto aprenda a usarla; y que hay más gente que puede hacer lo mismo que ella.

Pero de todas esas cosas, lo que más reconfortará a Hermione será una frase, ocho simples palabras:

"La palabra adecuada no es 'rara', sino 'especial".

* * *

><p><em>Notas <em>_de __la __autora: _Las noches de insomnio dan para mucho, ¿verdad?

Siempre imaginé que Hermione estaba un poco marginada antes de ir a Hogwarts (bueno, y en Hogwarts también, un poco), y me salió esto. Además, con lo metódica y racional que es, creo que antes de saber que era bruja debió pasarlas canutas al no entender las cosas raras que pasaban a su alrededor, y más sabiendo que ella las provocaba.


End file.
